Magic Blades and Umbrellas
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu Dragion with the Sealed Flame Blade. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[MBU]**

 **Magic Blades and Umbrellas**

 **[MBU]**

 **Forest outside of the Fairy Tail Building, Edolas**

"Miss Juvia, are you sure it's a good idea for us to be training out in the open?" Natsu Dragion tentatively asked his fellow guild member. "We could be attacked by the Royal Army at any time."

Juvia couldn't help but scoff at Natsu's timid, if accurate, reasoning. "Granted, but you need to man up, one way or another."

Natsu looked conflicted. "But how will I do that when the only time and place I feel confident is when I'm driving a vehicle?"

Juvia smirked before acting on her hunch. "What if I told you, Natsu, that you are, in a sense, your own vehicle?"

Natsu blinked unsurely. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your body is directed by your heart and mind, is it not?" Seeing Natsu nod, Juvia went on. "Therefore, it counts as a vehicle, which carries the safety and hopes of Fairy Tail. You have to be brave enough to protect yourself, myself, and all our friends! So, what will you do now?"

Natsu's posture changed to become more confident and relaxed, then he took the Sealed Flame Blade Juvia had given him before they went out of the guild building, and turned it on to form a blade of fire that he then used against the three nearby dummies Juvia laid out earlier. In a mix-up of fire and cuts, the dummies were put to the ground as Natsu turned off the Flame Blade with a smirk.

Juvia laughed triumphantly. "Now that's what I like to see! Well done, Natsu! Well done!" Turning to the nearby Fairy Tail members who stood by to watch the training, she smirked at Lucy Ashley. "I told you that I'd make him great, Lucy."

Lucy groaned, but showed a look of approval as she and numerous other members handed out their betting money to Juvia. "That you did, Umbrella Girl. That you did."

Gray Surge was quick to add his own input as well with an admiring flair. "I never had any doubt in your encouragement skills, Juvia! You're amazing like that!"

Juvia merely rolled her eyes at Gray's theatrics before Natsu took her umbrella, opened it up, and pulled her close to him with it. Juvia couldn't help but blush at the boldness and close contact, and was about to question his actions before Natsu then kissed her on the lips as everyone from Fairy Tail reacted with angry growling in Lucy's case, sad tears in Gray's, laughter in Levy's, squeals of adoration from Alzack, Bisca, and Mirajane, and a stunned yelp from everyone else. Releasing Juvia from his embrace and lips, Natsu showed an apologetic smile. "Sorry, everyone, I couldn't resist. Juvia is just so smart and beautiful."

 **[MBU]**

 **Seeing that I've decided to make four full-length Fairy Tail stories in the future about Natsu Dragneel of Earth Land and Natsu Dragion of Edolas each, I figured that I should have the latter get some love as well, especially when no one I've seen has paired him with Edo Juvia before. For the stories about Edo Natsu, I plan to expand the world of Edolas in more ways than one, including in terms of making counterparts for characters like Brain/Zero and such, so I'd love it if anyone would help give me advice for how to present said characters, especially when it comes to having Edo Natsu interact with Edo Sherry and Edo Jenny to name a few. I definitely intend to show case them either in one-shots or in something like my Dragon Ball Alternate Paths, so please, let me know what you think.**

 **Also, if you'd like to support me on Pat-reon, I am proud to say that I was able to make my campaign there more noticeable. Just search for "Awareness Bringer" and you'll see what you can do. You're more than welcome to look for SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, Digemsmack (if he still wants to write), and LordDraekai (although his account name there lacks the "Lord" part) among others to support in their writing efforts as well. Thanks again.**


End file.
